I want Him Back
by cldragon0E
Summary: This takes place after Season Eight, it's about a love of Billie that she lost of a vampire and then he's in trouble with the estranged help of the Charmed one, Billie goes to save him and maybe get him back
1. Chapter 1

_I want him back_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part One_

_What the Charmed Ones never knew is that Billie gave up a lot to look for Christy. What the Charmed Ones didn't know was that Billie had passion and a intense love. Billie was a submissive when it came to this man because he took care of her, he loved her and he respected her mind. However, her love was a vampire named Damian who after their first night of sex tried to bite Billie against the rules. He wanted Billie to be with him for all time and he didn't care how. Billie wasn't against it but Damian was and that's why he broke it off. _

_**Now in the present, Billie was home one night, she was looking at Dracula 2000 and Billie decided that she was going to take time for herself. Billie watched the movie, she had on a long dress and she made a glamour of Damian. It was the closest thing she was going to get to him and it was so intimate, it was so passion and yet it was so fake. She turned it off and went to sleep. The next morning she woke up and took a shower, she put on her shirt, jeans and sneakers. She was regular Billie, the charmed Ones weren't her friends, who could blame them and Damian didn't want her. She was so fragmented and it was that time, she turned on the radio.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_I want him Back_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Two_

_She drove, she went to class, she went through the motions and then she saw Paige standing there. "Paige." Billie simply said and Paige asked how she was doing and Billie said okay. Billie wanted to excuse herself, "Billie is there's something wrong?" Paige said and Billie stopped, "Have you ever loved someone and then he threw you away because he thought he was the doing the noble thing? Have you given up everything to find out that it wasn't worth it when you should have fought for him?" Billie asked and walked off. Paige had told her sisters about her run-in with Billie and was surprised because Phoebe picked up something from Paige. It was like Billie transmitted the real story on what had happened._


	3. Chapter 3

_I want him back_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Three_

_From the elders, there was a new threat from Billie's pain for the love she lost is going to be the next threat to the city of San Fran and then to the world. Piper had to admit it they needed Billie's help to get in the land and so after a yell-fest. The charmed Ones and Billie decided to enter the Vampire city just outside of California. Billie was met by guards and she said simply, "Damian." The guards took her to Damian as he was feeding and then he looked up to see her. The eyes met. "You shouldn't be here." Damian said and Billie responded, "Callie is trying to take your place as the head." "That's true." Damian said and he looked up, "These must be the Charmed Ones." He added and Piper walked to the front, she said "It's never our place to help evil but you're the best of two evils." "My sister needed to be vanquished, believe or not, our vampire law states we can't turn anyone against their will, Paige I'm sorry for my sister." Damian said and Paige asked how he knew. "Family is always connected." Damian said and Billie responded, "We will help you." _

_Damian told the charmed ones on what Callie does when she wants to attack and Piper as always took the information in. Paige noticed that Billie was looking intently at Damian and then she just walked away. Paige followed. "We have to be focus on…" Paige said and Billie responded, "I know." Paige walked off and Billie walked back in. "Okay. I think vanquishing potion won't be needed, we just go right to the heart." Piper said and Billie remembers something, "What is Callie to you?" _

"_When you were gone, Callie was comfort, she was an elder vampire and so we were joined. However, she always knew about you and she was going to attack you at San Francisco, I destroyed her army. They were inexperienced. She loved picking those kinds up because she love breaking them down, so did I as I killed them up." Damian said and Billie responded, "Okay." "If you want to go back to your house and orb back, we will call." The Charmed one orbed out and Billie looked at Damian…._


	4. Chapter 4

_I want him Back_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Four_

_There she was and Damian walked into the door. "You looked beautiful." Damian said and Billie responded, "Don't butter me up, you kicked me out of your life." "I missed you Billie, I missed the heat from your body and I could have taken away." Damian said and then Billie had a thought. She has fought for everyone else but there's something she needed, she doesn't want to be submissive anymore and Damian found out as she pushed him to the couch. "You listen to me, if you ever, I will burn you on sight. I will not be banished again. I love you Damian, I love you that you take my body and I love…Enough talk" Billie just started to kiss him and then the clothes came off. Damian had Billie on the table and she was being entered into over and over again. Damian didn't stopped, his fangs were out but he felt her heat radiating through her body and that made her stopped thinking of biting her, he used that fire to make e more passion to her. To make her want more and so he gave it to her till sunrise. As Billie woke up, she was tied up and looked very whorish, it was Callie who was there and the Charmed Ones were blocked off only to watch. "Hello Billie, I want you to know that I think Damian needs more from you, if he has to break the rules, so be it." Callie said and Piper blasted through the force-field. The Charmed ones were ready to fight. _


End file.
